


Mean

by too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Hospital Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manhandling, Minor Injuries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Tom Hiddleston, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, University Student Chris, indicated loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc
Summary: Tom has a full-time day on his birthday.  A student volunteers to help him with his studies in the aftermath besides knowing of Tom’s grumpy and cold-hearted character. After all, it turns out that Chris brightens up Tom’s not so wonderful day.





	Mean

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, so I won't say much and just wish you happy reading.  
> (In case you're wondering, there is actually not a real plot, I just tried to built up a story)  
> So thank you for clicking on this one shot and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

# Mean

He hated birthdays. No, that was an underestimation. He absolutely _detested_ them. That day every year that you would celebrate with your family and on which your co-workers wish you all the best and bake a small cake for you with candles and petite candy pieces on top of it. Because it is a special day, isn’t it? A special day for everyone but him. A special day for all the people smiling and chatty and socially active. But he wasn’t like that. He didn’t smile and talk and of course he wasn’t able to handle the simplest interaction without being offhand or considered cold-hearted. Maybe he was. It seemed that everyone but him was pretty sure about that anyways, so why not admit it. The only people who sent him birthday cards or phoned him on a regular basis were his parents and his two sisters. But even those conversations did never last longer than five minutes.  
So far, it had never really crossed his mind that he could easily take a day off from work on a day like this. The only thing that happened was him getting a year older and closer to his own death. Why should one want to celebrate something like that? It just meant that more and more of his body cells were slowly dying. Nothing positive. Nothing to be thrilled about.  
Even before he had opened his eyes he knew that this day wouldn’t be the slightest bit better than all his other birthdays in his entire life. The alarm clock; why hadn’t it rung? Did he overhear it?  
He sat up abruptly and turned to gaze at his clock right beside the bed on a small stack of books. Half past seven. The first lecture started at eight and he had actually planned to prepare his finished presentations at least once again but that seemed to be out of question now. Stumbling to his feet he grabbed his glasses and struggled not to hit his toes on one of the books on the floor on his way to the bathroom. No time for taking a shower, just a short glimpse of his messy hair in the mirror. No time for that, either. Quickly he brushed his teeth and made short work of combing his hair and taming his curls. Of course, it didn’t work out as planned. The button-down shirt was quickly put on, though the lack of clean trousers forced him to choose black drainpipe trousers. Something he would never had chosen if he had had the time. No breakfast for him today, there’d be enough time in between some of the lectures. At least that was what he was hoping for. While he rushed into the hallway he picked up his car keys. No doubt he would be late, the traffic in the morning hours was awful, he usually needed an hour to get to the university he worked at.  
The five stories high building he lived in had a two-level parking garage in the basement. That was what had raised, nearly doubled, his monthly rent. And prices in London were already as high as apartments to rent were rare. It had taken him quite a while to find a suitable one-bedroom flat that didn’t overshoot his ceiling price. The place wasn’t particularly clean, but at least he had a parking lot of his very own.  
Quite stressed out he rushed to drive to work. Ignoring maybe some of the traffic regulations on his way, but he didn’t mind the honking of the other cars.  
Gone eight he arrived at the university and ran helter-skelter to the room he had to deliver his speech in. The lecture hall was full and noisy, the students seemingly highly amused by his late arrival. He didn’t care anymore.  
The whole day was a virtual disaster. He had been freezing most of the time, had ignored the comments of one of his co-workers about his choice of pants and had borne his leering students, in particular the female ones. Occasionally he checked his phone for new messages but just his little sister had written a short text, wishing him all the best and a wonderful day. Somehow it did annoy him that nobody knew or cared about his birthday but on the other hand he didn’t prefer everyone’s attention.  
Four to six. The last lecture would start in a few minutes. Tom already stood in the front behind his lectern and rummaged in his dispatch-case, in desperate search of his papers and carefully prepared documents. He couldn’t possibly have left them at home. Letting out a distraught sigh and getting up again, he bumped his head on the desk which caused him to burst out with a litany of swearwords that surely weren’t G-rated.  
“Professor, do you need some help?” One of his elder students, he didn’t remember his name, stopped in front of the first row and looked up to him. “Did you hurt your head?”  
Internally he wanted to wipe that stupid grin off that boy’s face, but he kept the lid on his emotions and suppressed his anger. Instead, he carefully smoothed his button-down shirt and slowly straightened up again.  
“I’m fine, thank you very much, uhm…” He intended to say his name, but he still didn’t remember.  
“Chris, my name is Chris.” That daft smirk still stuck on his lips. A big hand held his backpack on one of its straps tight over his right shoulder. Broad muscular shoulders, as Tom noticed.  
“Well, yes. Thank you, Chris, then.” Blinking once, he fidgeted nervously with his sleeves while Chris made no move to sit down somewhere in the room. “Is something wrong?”  
The blonde seemed to be taken aback by Tom’s sudden question and quickly snapped out of staring at his professor. “Oh, no, no. I’m just… I’m going to sit down. Sorry I did bother you.”  
Tom watched him hasten away, silently scolding himself for his awkward conversations with students, no matter how old they were. Still strangely nervous Tom angled the small microphone and, with a short glance at his watch, switched it on. Nothing was as good as an improvised lecture based on an experiment they hadn’t done already. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure if they had dealt with the topic yet, but the room was perfect for student experiments, so he didn’t think twice. At least he could easily omit his lacking presentation.  
“Good afternoon.” He waited a few seconds for the students to calm down, then continued to talk. “I’m assuming you had a long day, that’s why we are going to conduct an experiment. Please form groups of each two or three students and remain quiet while you take your equipment. I will give further instructions when you are seated again.”  
He watched while they talked happily, obviously delighted with the mercy he granted them, and gathered the needed things.  
As usual, they were quick and returned to their seats full of expectation, eyes fixed on him. That was the advantage of undergraduates in their last year. In all his lectures his students were attentive and listened carefully to his talk.  
“Fine, on your desk you find a sheet with instructions. You are going to determine the isoelectric point of the amino acids given underneath the instructions on your papers. Preparation time is ten minutes. If you have any questions, you can ask me at any time.” With that he turned off the microphone and started wandering through the rows to watch his students either struggle with or succeed in the experiment. He stopped right in his tracks behind Chris, noticing him being entirely on his own.  
“Where is your partner?”  
Chris looked up and gave him a glance full of repentance. “I don’t have anyone.”  
“Then why didn’t you join one of the other groups?”  
“Well, I wanted to ask you, to be honest.”  
Tom sceptically knit his eyebrows, not the faintest sign of a smile on his lips. “You do know I’m your professor and not a student, right?”  
“Yeah…” Chris muttered and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, I do know that.”  
“Then you should already know my answer, too.” Maybe he sounded a bit too harsh and cold-hearted, but actually he didn’t care about that. The last thing he wanted in his life was a student who fell for him or tried to flirt with him just for pure fun. “And now hurry up and finish your set up before time is up.”  
Chris mumbled something under his breath, but Tom wasn’t paying attention anymore, occupied with his own thoughts as he slowly walked back to his desk, sat down and began to prepare the first slides of a PowerPoint presentation he had just randomly made up to at least give his students the impression that he was prepared.  
“Time is up.” He turned on the projector and waited until the instruction for the procedure appeared on the screen. “You have the exact amount of 50 minutes. I will collect and evaluate your results.”  
Facial expressions full of utter disbelief and irritation, his students looked up at him, seemingly not amused. Until eventually, Chris raised his hand.  
Tom had to take a look at the seating plan he had written down in the first lesson. “Yes, Chris?”  
“This experiment is about a topic we haven’t discussed yet.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Tom drawled with heavy sarcasm and tapped his fingers on the table. “Well, and if you don’t shut up I grade them, isn’t this a fantastic idea?”  
“Woah keep it down, man. No offense here.”  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest Tom raised one eyebrow but refused to answer to that ridiculous try at preserving the peace.  
“Time starts now. Please hand me the papers before you go.”  
“Does that mean that we are allowed to leave after the experiment is done?” Another student in the front row asked.  
“Yes, that is what it means.”  
The room remained silent afterwards, just the occasional clatter of glass, metal and computer keyboards interrupting the silence every now and then.  
Some of them finished earlier, some of them later, but the last one still sitting grudgingly on his chair was Chris. He had his hands buried in the unruly strands of blonde hair and tapped his pen on the sheet, fraught with disappointment.  
“Time is up, Chris.” Tom had strolled over to come to a halt in front of Chris’s desk and stretched out his hand. His own belongings were already packed and safely stowed away in his briefcase. “Write your name down and hand me the paper, would you?”  
Grumbling Chris tossed the worksheet to Tom, looking more than a little dumbfounded.  
“You know, it would have been easier if you had just accepted my advice and joined another group.”  
“It could have been easier if you had just accepted my quest.”  
“I don’t think you should make up such conditions.” Tom threw a short glance at Chris’s conclusions. “And you should definitely rethink your decision to study biological chemistry, Chris.”  
With that he turned towards the door and left without saying anything else.  
“Hey!” Chris made for a run and caught up with Tom in the hallway. “Hey, wait, just a second. Wait a second. Just please wait a second.”  
Not sure if he had heard the word “wait” more often within five seconds Tom stopped and turned to look at Chris.  
“What?!” Okay, maybe he sounded a bit pissed off right now, but he actually was, so he didn’t feel sorry for scoffing at Chris. “It’s not the time to kiss up to me, Chris.”  
For a moment Chris almost looked offended, however, within the blink of an eye he snatched himself out of it and smiled broadly at Tom. “I just wanted to ask… what are you doing?”  
“I’m standing. In a hallway.” His voice sounded deadly serious, as intended.  
“No, no. I mean.” Chris was stumbling over his own words now. “What are you doing tonight?”  
It remained silent after that. Tom not sure what to say or even think about Chris’s suggestion. Sighing he simply shook his head before he raised his voice again.  
“What is wrong with your mind?”  
Agape Chris blinked a few times which was enough for Tom to convince him that he should indeed walk away as fast as he was able to. Never had one of his students actively tried to ask him out. It didn’t make sense. The age difference was way too big.  
Taking quick steps Tom didn’t really pay attention to the floor and tripped over his own feet right on the upper step of the staircase down to the first floor. For a short instant he flailed helplessly with his arms and, somewhere in the distance, he heard a shout, maybe his own, maybe Chris’s.  
His bones groaned disgracefully as he landed face first on the hard floor in the corridor below. It didn’t hurt right away, it just tingled weirdly and somehow his ribcage felt like placed in the wrong way. His vision became blurry as he tried to sit up, the taste of blood always present in his mouth. Had he bitten his tongue when he fell down? Pain shot straight into his arms as they failed him and he nearly face-planted again if Chris hadn’t grabbed his shoulders and held him upright.  
“Are you alright?” He was laughing, but it immediately died on his lips the moment he saw Toms’ face. “Holy shit.”  
That was the first time someone swore at the sight of Tom. It must be bad then. Tom couldn’t tell. The only things he felt were the stinging pain in his entire boy, his heartbeat pulsating nearly everywhere and the drowning dizziness.  
“How many fingers am I holding up?” Something in front of his eyes moved but Tom could only see dark shades and curled multi-coloured lines.  
“Hey.” His chin was grabbed, and his head turned. He had to breathe. Why wasn’t he able to breathe? Goddamn, the human race needed air to survive. Where was the air? Or was it him just not breathing? But he did. Or did he not?  
“Okay, calm down. Don’t hyperventilate now. Everything’s gonna be fine.”  
Tom wanted to protest, to stand up and simply walk away, but he felt so weak and tired. He heard Chris talking without understanding a word because it was too far away. Then there were other voices, hands on his body. He didn’t want to be touched, yet his arms and hands still refused to move.  
“It’s okay. Just try to relax. The pain will be better in a minute.” Someone tried to soothe him, but he could only groan with pain, not even able to convulse in pure agony. Why did it have to be in a minute? Why couldn’t it be better right now? His tongue started to prickle uncomfortably and it somehow…. Had swollen?!  
“Gnm!” He tried to speak – he really did – but it didn’t work. His mouth opening only a short distance and snapped shut again.  
“Shush, Sweetheart, don’t speak now. You bit your tongue while falling.” Sweetheart?! Did they really-  
The next time he woke up, he didn’t even manage to open his eyes at first. Squinting and opening them halfway multiple times, before he could merely see blurry shapes and silhouettes, moving in bright – too bright – light. The impulse to move his numb arms forced him to task his muscles, but nothing happened. Something was wrapped around his neck, making it difficult to breath and to turn his head.  
“Oh, how wonderful. You’re finally awake. Took you long enough, though.” The voice sounded deep, masculine. However, Tom wasn’t able to fully recognize it although he knew he heard it before.  
“The doctors said you’ll be fine again, like, in three months or something like that. Dude, how is it even possible to fall like that? You just _faceplanted_.”  
“Shuddup.” He sounded worse than he had expected. Like a strangled cat that tried to miaow.  
“Wow. I mean, wow, man. I’ve never seen someone getting so badly injured merely falling down a small staircase.”  
Tom, now a little bit clearer than before, squinted his eyes again.  
“M’fine.”  
“Sure, that’s why you sound like you’re drunk.”  
“I’m not drunk, I’m on pain medication, that’s something else. Why am I on pain medication?” Talking and exhaling in one go wasn’t one of his strengths, he realized while swallowing down the nausea that came with speaking more than one or two words.  
“Your left arm is broken, plus you hit your head pretty badly. Oh, and you smashed your kneecap, only god knows how you did _that_.”  
“I fell.”  
“You literally _jumped_.”  
For an instance, Tom wondered whether he should explain to Chris that he hadn’t intended to jump off a staircase, but he quickly brushed the thought aside, steadily getting more and more irritated by Chris’ behaviour.  
Eventually, Chris cleared his throat and nodded towards a small bouquet of flowers on the nightstand right next to the bed.  
“I brought you some flowers. Dunno if you like them, that’s why I picked some lilies.”  
As Chris threw an unsure glance towards his professor he cringed slightly. Tom had his eyes narrowed, signifying that he wasn’t even remotely pleased with what he saw.  
“White lilies.”  
Chris didn’t know what Tom wanted to say with that statement, so he simply nodded.  
“I am presented with a bouquet of white lilies. By _you_. After I ended up in hospital _because_ of you. Do you even know what white lilies stand for?”  
“Um… they symbolize… uhm, they are a sign for… uhm, white symbolizes innocence. And lilies are a general sign for… they generally stand for.. friendship?”  
“What are you? A four-year-old boy who still believes all the fairy tales his parents tell him? Have you never actually dated someone?”  
“Wow, even on pain medication you still are as grumpy as usual.”  
“I’m not grumpy, I’m trying to-“  
“Hey hey hey hold on a sec’ there.” Clapping a hand over Tom’s mouth, Chris easily succeeded to shut him up, at least for a second, and made his professor’s eyes widen in a merely comical way. “When you ask me like that it sounds as if you’ve dated a lot. Like, no offense, but you could tell me about flying sheep and I would definitely believe that rather than you dating someone.”  
Tom didn’t need to justify himself for something trivial as that. No, he didn’t need to.  
“Yes, sometimes even I prefer to actually meet someone in person instead of just watching porn.”  
“So, you’re just going to hookups then?” Chris knew. At least that was what Tom desperately tried to believe.  
“Not hookups. Dates. And maybe some fucking afterwards.” Immediately after talking he wished he never ever had said a word. Or the last sentence. Or anything at all.  
“Is that why you chose that sort of garment to wear? Because you wanted to get laid tonight?”  
Fucking brat, Tom thought to himself, but remained silent, nearly biting his tongue again as he tried not to comment on Chris’ pure stupidity. The boy did that on purpose, to annoy him, to make him angry and to gain his attention. Tom knew all of that but couldn’t force himself to react in a proper way.  
“Even if so, it should be none of your concern.”  
Quite confused and still tremendously high from all the pain medication, Tom just shook his head in disbelief and blatantly ignored the big warm hand, which had found its way onto his upper thigh, perhaps to soothe him, but whatever intention it truly was, Tom didn’t like it.  
“And if I _am_ concerned?” The hand squeezed the soft and sensitive flesh gently and caused a shiver to run down Tom’s spine, before Chris continued to speak. “You know, I don’t like the thought of you getting ravished by someone else than me.”  
“It’s none of your business. Who do you think you are? Just because you brought me some white lilies you have the right to take whatever you want?! I’m not an object!” Tom wasn’t sure what he wanted to be more, angry, annoyed or simply shocked. That he felt a tiny little bit flattered by Chris’ jealous behavior, would never ever have occurred to him. But it did.  
“Is that why you’re blushing?”  
“That’s the pain medication.”  
“You can’t blame everything on that little amount of pain medication you got three hours ago.”  
“Well, obviously I can.”  
“You wanna know what I wanna do to you?” A mischievous grin snuck on Chris’ lips as he watched Tom’s facial expressions go blank for a couple of seconds and afterwards change to a beautiful crimson red, embarrassed and ashamed by the images Chris had painted on his mind, without even speaking out loud.  
“No? I’m gonna tell you, anyways.” Chris wanted to make sure that Tom wasn’t able to think of anything else for the next hours. Payback time. “I want to pull that stupid blanket off your body, push that damn hospital gown up your hips and take you right now, right here, until you scream and sob my name, for everyone to see and hear.” Satisfied he watched Tom shudder. “Oh, don’t worry. I would make sure to not hurt you any further. Although you’d enjoy getting ravished while you feel completely helpless, because I wouldn’t allow you to move or deny or even breath, wouldn’t you?”  
For a brief moment Tom was rendered almost speechless.  
“Stop talking like this. Are you insane?!” He wanted to swear and to curse. Mostly because he felt himself reacting to Chris’ dirty talk.  
“Shut up.”  
“Don’t be rude. I am your professor.”  
“Not right now, no. Right now, you are the person that fell down a staircase and broke his arm. And I am the one who practically saved you, remember? Also, I am not the one being rude. You are constantly freaking out about everything and being mean to everybody, besides maybe your fucking mates.”  
“I…I…” Tom didn’t know what to say, or even think. Because Chris was right. It was his own fault.  
“Don’t know what to say anymore?”  
Tom avoided Chris’ gaze, afraid he might be able to see his fear and embarrassment and look right through him.  
“Look at me.” Chris’ tone softened as he sat down on the bed and forced his face into Tom’s field of vision. “I’m not judging you. I’m sure you have plenty of reasons to be the way you are, but sometimes it’s too much.”  
“Oh fine. What are you now. My advisor on how to live a better life, or what?” Tom snarled and tried to scoot as far away as possible. He didn’t want to admit it. That it was not everyone else but him who more or less ruined his own life. Never had he considered being nice or friendly to anyone or meeting or dating someone for more than one time. He hadn’t realized that being lonely was such a devastating thing, until that moment, the moment in which he felt like he needed someone. But there was no one, because he had managed to scare everyone off, even his own family.  
“Uh-uh, is this how you talk to someone you owe to?” Chris gripped Toms’ healthy right wrist and pinned it down next to his head, relishing the pained grunt and Tom’s flushing skin he got in return. “You like being treated like this, huh?”  
Tom gritted his teeth and failed to suppress a small smile. “Maybe sometimes I like being manhandled.” Chris was so obvious, too obvious. And it started to get on Tom’s nerves. Not that he was a much easier companion.  
Rough fingers found their way under the cotton fabric of Tom’s hospital gown, he didn’t have a clue where the blanket had vanished to, but that was the last thing he cared about right now.  
Even the pain he felt pulsating through his leg and head lost importance. His whole focus was on Chris, whose hands were fumbling with the gown and hiking the thin cloth up. A pang of arousal shot straight to Tom’s groin and he whimpered, the cervical collar restricting his ability to move uncomfortably.  
“I’m ten years older, Chris.” He breathed the words out, not able to raise his voice to more than a whisper. “And I’m injured. And I thought you don’t like me.”  
“You’re thinking way too much.” Chris growled and carefully spread Tom’s legs to kneel between them. As Tom flinched, seemingly scared to get hurt, Chris leaned down and set a kiss on one of Tom’s sharp hip bones. “You’re scared.” He grasped Tom’s chin and softly tilted it up, undoing the fasteners on the neck brace and sliding the hard material off his neck. “You don’t have to be. I’m careful, I promise.”  
“I’m not a virgin.” He felt ashamed. The cold air grazing his skin and exposed abdomen made him tremble with lust but at the same time he wanted to immediately stop and send Chris away. They shouldn’t be doing this. Chris was his student. Not someone he had met in a pub. Not someone he could easily forget afterwards.  
“But you’re injured. And that’s why you’re scared, isn’t it?” Chris gently cupped Tom’s chin and stroked a thumb over his delicate cheekbones. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”  
Again, Tom couldn’t get rid of the feeling that Chris liked thinking about him as someone without experience, on the other hand he didn’t mind careful treatment, especially if he felt so light-headed and overwhelmed by his own feelings that he could barely hear anything over his heavily pounding heart.  
Chris propped himself up on his elbows next to Tom’s head and slowly pushed his ginger hair back.  
“You always act so tough, but in truth you’re vulnerable and fragile.” Chris pulled Tom’s hair, but kept his focus on Tom’s face to recognize every sign of distress or pain. “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you walking into our room.”  
“That’s a long time, Chris.” Scared to hurt himself should he move Tom just lay under Chris and quickly licked his lips to prepare for whatever was to come.  
Soft lips brushed over his ear, ghosting further down over his neck until Chris reached his collar bone and softly bit down, making Tom gasp in anticipation.  
“What if anybody comes in?” He had to bite back another moan as Chris shoved his right hand between Toms legs. “Uh, fuck.”  
“Nobody will come in, as long as you keep quiet.” It was a low murmur. Their lips were barely touching and Tom could feel Chris’ hot breath on his oversensitive skin. It left him feeling dizzy and needy for more contact, more of that heat radiating from Chris’ body.  
“That’s okay?”  
“Yes, for fuck’s sake and now do something or I’ll change my mind.” Tom groaned in frustration as Chris slowly, oh so slowly, shifted his injured leg aside and leaned further down, grinding his hips down and finally brushing his lips over Toms’.  
“God yes.” Bucking his hips up Tom let his head fall back, completely ignoring the pulsating pain that came with the sudden movement. He wasn’t able to do anything, his healthy wrist still pinned down, his waist held in place by Chris’ firm grip and everything else crushed by the weight of the muscular body above him.  
“We have to hurry.” Chris let go of Tom’s wrist and fumbled his own belt open, hastily shoving his pants down just far enough to uncover his obvious arousal, which made Tom flush all over again.  
“Relax.” A bottle of lube appeared in Chris’ hands. The soft click as it opened made Tom cringe and he nervously bit his lower lip. A few seconds later he realized that he must had reassured Chris in his belief that Tom was unexperienced. “How long has it been?”  
Ignoring the question Tom adjusted his head and tried to catch Chris’ lips in a kiss, sighing relieved because he finally was able to feel the softness and warmth he had longed for.  
“Answer me.” It was a husky growl, meant to be only heard by Tom.  
“How are you so…so…” The lack of mobility forced him to give Chris an obvious stare. “How are you like this?! You’re twenty-two!”  
More roughly this time, Chris grabbed his chin again and forced their kiss apart, watching Tom’s heavy breathing and shaking thighs, his arousal that lay throbbing and fully erect on his stomach.  
“I just know what I want, that’s all.” He kept his voice low, not actually wanting them to be caught. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
A thin sheen of sweat covered Tom’s face and abdomen, he tried hard to hold back any sounds that could escape his mouth, trembling under the intensity of all the emotions and tender touches. Chris couldn’t resist and leaned down to place a few kisses upon Tom’s cheek and forehead, just to taste the saltiness of it. His gaze remained fixed on Tom’s face as his hand travelled down Tom’s body to loosen him up before he slid the first finger in.  
It didn’t hurt, Chris had spread enough lube on his fingers, Tom winced nonetheless, not so used to the intrusion as he had earlier stated.  
“Look at you.” Tom could barely focus on the whisper tickling his ear. He couldn’t even focus on anything else than the pleasure that jolted through him, caused by Chris’ set rhythm. “I thought you said that you’re not a virgin?”  
“I’m not…I’m…” Tom’s back arched off the bed when he felt Chris’ finger curling inside him, caressing every sensitive spot inside of him. “Uh…Fuck…” He nearly cried out but managed to bite his lip instead, when he felt another finger being added to the first one.  
“Sure.” Chris released his chin and grabbed one of Toms’ thighs. After all he really didn’t want Tom to hurt himself any more than he already was. And if he kept on squirming like that he would easily injure his smashed kneecap or his arm even more. “Stop twisting so much.”  
Against all odds Tom obeyed and his body went limp, occasionally squirming just slightly, begging for more.  
“Please.” He breathed out, his eyes closed and his head turned sideways, baring his long and tender throat.  
Chris smiled and softly nipped and sucked on the bared skin, making Tom whimper once more. “You’re not prepared enough.”  
“I am. Now take me.” Toms’ eyes opened and begged for him wordlessly, but Chris merely shook his head, before he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.  
“You sure?” His erection brushed Tom’s and they both shuddered.  
“Yes.” It was both, exciting and comically arousing, being taken by his own student who could easily manhandle him and pin him down. “It’s fine, I’m okay. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t want to. But use a condom. If you have brought lube you surely have a condom somewhere.”  
This time it was Chris who blushed slightly, but he nodded and pulled a plastic package out of his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth. He made quick work of putting it on but took his time lubricating everything. Adjusting himself didn’t is the hard part, but he had to fight back the urge to pound right into Tom, who by now was completely helpless and overridden. The sharp inhale he got in answer to his head sliding into the man beneath him was enough to reassure him that he could go on.  
“Kiss me.” It was more a question than an order but Chris was lucky to obey, knowing that he could distract Tom in that way from the slight discomfort in the first few seconds. He ran his tongue over Toms’ lips until he was rewarded with entrance and a soft gasp. Tom clenched around him when he was fully buried in him and even pulled Chris’ hip down harder with his healthy hand. At the same time he let Chris take full control over him, over their kiss, opening his lips further up and relaxing into the mattress as they found their rhythm. Hot, sweat covered bodies moving against each other, small gasps and moans, but nothing else. Chris determining the pace and at the same time fucking Tom’s mouth with his tongue, not letting him one second to grasp a clear thought, relishing in the quiet whimpers and uncontrolled bucking of hips.  
Their kiss was sloppy, the sex rushed and intimate but at the same time rough and hard, not giving Tom the possibility to realize what was actually happening. At some point he had buried the nails of his functioning hand in Chris’ upper arm, an arm that was as big as Tom’s thigh, and had thrown his head back in ecstasy. It was good, that he couldn’t deny. A small fire started pooling low in his abdomen, his vision fading to black as he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and came with a choked moan that was a mixture of Chris’ name and swear words. He felt Chris’ hips stutter and then jerk, as he reached his own climax, but everything that happened afterwards seemed foggy through his dazed mind.  
“Jeez, you’re entirely spaced out.” He was pulled into a soft embrace, the blanket readjusted around his exhausted body. “You good?”  
“Yes.” It was merely a whisper, but enough for Chris to hear and it raised a smile on his lips.  
“You’re lovely, Tom.” He brushed a few sweaty strands of hair out of Tom’s face, cupping his cheek and gently stroking it with his thumb. “And now sleep.”


End file.
